Snippets & Things
by Ms.Redrum
Summary: This is just a collection of AmeriCan snippets. I'll try to update every Monday&Wednesday because everyone needs a little happy on Mon. Most of these are based of Pics I see online, but i suck at catching who draws what so if you all want to read then find the picture you think its based on, tell me and I'll tell you if your right, we'll make a game out of it.Ratings range from K-M
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first little snippet, i will try to update every Wednesday, no promises though. I don't make promises unless i know for a solid fact i can keep them.**

* * *

"A-Alfred… Wh-whats going on?" Matthew asks sitting up. He has woken up in strange places before after a night of drinking, but never naked, and never on Alfred's floor, with only Alfred's bomber jacket on and a large American flag over him like a blanket.

Alfred has just walked through the door and is gaping at him like a retarded fish; a piece of paper is crushed in his fist.

"Alfred s-say something please, I d-don't know what's going on." Matthew pleads, on the brink of crying. In fact he starts to sniffle trying to hold back confused tears. This snaps Alfred out of his daze and immediately he's kneeling next to Matthew.

"Don't cry, please, I don't know what's going on either, I woke up in the bath tub."

"What's that?" Matthew asks pointing to the paper with the hand that isn't holding the flag to cover himself.

Alfred holds it up and reads it.

"Last night was fun, I've never been beaten in a drinking contest before, hope you like the prize I left in your room… Ivan." When Alfred looks at Matthew he's blushing bright red.


	2. Super Police

Matthew glared at Alfred and crushed the urge to shoot him in the foot.

Three years on the force working with the one and only Alfred F. Jones and somehow they were currently cuffed together by their right wrists as a mad man waved a gun in his face.

Alfred on the other hand was drooling on his shirt, having been knocked out by the gunman.

"Alfred if you don't get up this instant and _do_ something I am going to ban doughnuts from the car for a month!" Matthew hisses in Alfred's ear. Alfred's eyes snap open and he starts looking around franticly.

"Stop that you hoser!" Matthew hisses as the gun man starts walking back towards them. Alfred seems to realize what's going on and heaves a sigh. As the man reaches them Alfred snaps the cuffs and lunges.

Yeah sometimes it was stressful working with a partner that had super powers. Fortunately Matthew knew how to control his partner.

"Soo… I can still have doughnuts in the car right?"


	3. FBI

"One the count of three." Matthew hissed as both boys stood in front of the door.

"One… Two… Three!"

With that both boys slammed there foot into the large door breaking it off its hinges.

"What The-" There's a bullet in the man forehead before he can even understand what's going on.

The rest of the men scatter, trying to pull their own weapons. One by one each man falls, a single bullet wound to the head.

"Told you it would be easy." Alfred snarks walking over and untying the hostage.

"Yeah yeah, I just don't like going in without a plan in place you know that." Matthew's moving over and grabbing ID's off the bodies of the terrorists.

"R-right, is there a backup plan if the hostage is working for the terrorists?" Alfred asks behind him, his voice shaking slightly. Turning Matthew already has his gun aimed but the 'hostage' had Alfred in a choke hold and a gun planted firmly to his head.

"Drop the gun and step away from him." Matthew says, his voice is cold and his mind is running a million miles an hour. Trying to debate how fast it would take to kill the man before he had time to shoot Alfred.

"I don't think so Agent Maple." A cheery voice says behind him, a voice he recognizes.

"Miguel." Matthew hisses, wishing he hadn't decided to save the last bullet for himself all those years ago. When he and Miguel had worked together, after they had been trapped in a building with a crazed psycho.

"So you remember me, how sweet and here I thought you would have forgotten about the man you left to the hand of a deranged madman." He growled coming up beside Matthew, who still hadn't taken his eyes off Alfred.

"I fell through a hole in the floor you ass, one I might add you let me fall through, I didn't even remember what happened until weeks later." Matthew snapped.

"Mattie, what's going on?" Alfred asked, extremely confused at this point.

"You must be Maples knew partner, he'll let you die you know, he let four other partners die before you." Miguel said maliciously. Alfred looked horrified, looking between Matthew and the man holding the gun to his head.

"That's not true, Matt would never leave me to die…right?"

Matthew sighed, lowering his gun he handed it over to Miguel. Alfred looked horrified.

"M-mattie?" His voice was low and shaky.

Matthew ignored him in favor of turning around and starting to walk away.

"See I told you he would leave you to die."

Matthew couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miguel asked angrily.

"The gun your holding is set to explode." As he said it he took out another gun and shot the man holding Alfred. Sprinting he was by Alfred's, grabbing him and shoving him to the ground.

"YOU SON OF A-" Miguel's voice was cut off by a large explosion. The force sent Matthew and Alfred across the room, Matthew shielding Alfred's body with his own.

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed, Alfred sat in a chair next to the bed looking at him angrily.

"What?" He asked hoarsely.

"That wasn't funny, I thought you were really gonna let me die." Alfred pouted.

* * *

**Hoped you like this one. See ya'll next Monday! ^-^**


	4. Of Launchers and Things

"You Fucked With The Wrong Brothers!" Alfred growled at the men as Matthew walked up beside him holding the launcher that just sent a rocket into their ship.

"You're not being very nice taunting them Alfie~" He coos sweetly.

"But Mattie, they were being mean first, attacking us like that, we didn't do anything wrong."

"D-Didn't do anything wrong! You killed my entire crew!" The Captain sputtered. Matthew glares at him, the innocent look completely gone.

"You killed our entire family, and then kidnapped our friends, we were only here to get them back, but you attacked us." Matthew growled a small smile played on his lips.

"We never did anything like that!" the Captain denies.

"Liar!" Alfred yells pulling up the camera feed of Arthur and Francis locked in a cell on the man's computer.

"Now if you don't mind we'll be going." Matthew says nicely, grabbing Alfred's arm and dragging him away, leaving the man and the few remnants of his crew behind tied together under the night sky.

* * *

**I love innocently crazy Mattie, he's so creepy cute. Not that he's really all that crazy he just wants his friends back.**


	5. Double A's

**I'd like you to know that if you find one of my snippets inspiring you to write something not only can you take it but also i'd like to read it. ^-^ sharing is caring.**

* * *

"T-There are t-two of you!" Matthew shrieks stumbling backwards into the closed door.

"Mattie calm down I can explain." Alfred says calmly from his spot next to… well himself.

"Yeah Matt calm down, I've missed you it's been a long time since I've been able to see you in my time." The other Alfred says, clearly not helping calm Matthew down.

"Your time?!" Matthew asks hysterically.

"He's kinda from the future." The first Alfred says stepping towards Matthew who's pressed himself against the door.

"The future?"

"Yeah, I came back to help me save you." The other Alfred says smiling a bit.

"Save me… What happens to me?"

"They take you from me… trying to recreate the world to fit their needs."

"Who?" The first Alfred asks now holding Matthew's hand.

"Our Second selves."

"Second selves?" Matthew asks.

"They are us, only evil, compared to them Russia is an angel." The second Alfred growls.

"Why do they need Matthew?" The first Alfred asks.

"They need him to take over the world."


	6. Attic

**Have another snippet... i almost for get today was Monday... oops.**

* * *

Trapped in an Attic together.

This is not where Alfred had seen that day headed when he woke up to the pounding on his front door at three in the morning.

Matthew was crying and sputtering on and on about someone breaking in to his house.

Alfred had dragged him inside and sat him down.

"Did you call the police?"

"Y-yes but he was after me Alfred, I had to get out of there!" Matthew cries, tears dripping from his chin.

"Hey it's okay, your safe now."

Alfred wanted to laugh at himself.

Safe.

Yeah right.

The crazy man had broken in and trapped them both in the attic while he decided how to deal with them both.

"Hey Al…"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"We're not *hic* gonna d-die *hic* are we?" Matthew asks between hiccups.

"No, I swear I'll get us out of this Matthew, I promise."

"Okay, I trust you Alfie."


	7. Never Forget

**i feel like i'm robbing you somehow because this is so short... i'll post two snippets today that should make up for it and make me feel better.**

* * *

"Don't you ever think about doing it Al!" Matthew growled warping his arms and legs around Alfred like an octopus and pulling him into his lap.

"D-doing what?!" Alfred spluttered in shock, looking up into his brothers glazed over eyes and flushed face.

"Don't forget me." Matthew whispered, sniffling a bit.

"Mattie, you're drunk, I won't forget you. I've never forgotten you."

"But-"

"I'm never going to forget you."


	8. Mistakes are Made

**There, now i don't feel as bad about the last one being so short.**

* * *

Alfred crashed into Matthew, slamming him on top of the table startling the other nations in the room. No one knew what was going on as the two brothers wrestled with each other.

"What's going on!" Germany yelled standing from his chair.

"Stay out of it!" America snapped.

"Get this hoser off me!" Canada growled.

"Traitor." America snarled punching Matthew's gut.

"FUCK!" Canada got both legs between him and Alfred and shoved knocking Alfred across the table. "What are you talking about!?" He panted scowling and ready to move if Alfred moved from where he crouched across the table.

"You know what I'm talking about; I should have known not to trust you." He spit causing Matthew to flinch before schooling his face into an expression of cold calculation.

"No Alfred, he who overreacts over all things, I don't." Matthew's hand hovers over his hidden knife out of reflex.

"You were working with them, I thought you were my partner in all things Matthew?!"

"Working with _who_!?"

**"Them**!"

Suddenly Matthew understands and his face grows so dark and cold it makes Alfred cringe.

"You think… You think I work with **Them**?" His voice is toneless and his eyes are sharp and Alfred suddenly realizes he's made a mistake.

"Yes." He says weakly.

"I see…" He trails off before hopping off the table and walking towards the door. "I think we should discuss this later, be sure to **_schedule _**a meeting America." He says coldly slamming the door behind him.

Alfred feels like someone dumped cold water on his heart.


	9. Goodbye's Aren't Forever

**I wanted to post this because of reasons.**

**Okay so other than the gross over use of baby talk i hope you all like this.**

* * *

"Waz wong Al?" Matthew asked when he found his brother sitting atop the large hill behind the house. Alfred shook his head and curled up tighter into himself.

"Pwez tell me waz wong?" Matthew tried again, he didn't like it when his brother cried, his brother was the hero he shouldn't be sad.

"Awfer s-said t-that you had to go stay with awnt Wizbith ." He sniffled.

"Aww but Alfwe I'm only gona be bye-bye fwo a week…whatever dat iz…"

"Yow goo-na be gon-ed *hic* fow ebbew!" He cried; tears streaked down his face. Matthew's eyes widened and his lower lip started to tremble.

"Nuh-uh, I-I am n-nawt Awfed, l-liwer!"

Alfred's head jerked up and he gasped. Tears streamed down his brother's angry face, the hand holdings Alfred held it with crushing strength.

"I-I dowt wand y-youw ta be gonz fow ebber!" He sobbed, his shoulders shaking at sobbed racked his little body. Matthew wrapped his arms around his brother.

"No, I'm goona come bawck to *hic* youw no madderz what." He said harshly though his hiccups.


	10. Being a Grandpa

**It's Monday! Yay ^-^ lol**

**Alfred= Secret super scientist... yup. **

* * *

Matthew looked down at the pile of bears… polar bears. He couldn't believe his eyes, wouldn't have in fact if he wasn't currently staring at it.

His, absolutely crazy, Brother Alfred had done it now.

While Matthew had been off saving lives for a few months, Alfred had been watching over Kumajiro.

"Alfred?!" Matthew hissed trying not to wake the sleeping bear cubs that are sprawled all over his brothers sleeping form. One of Alfred's eyelids flutters up and he grins at Matthew.

"Sup bro."

"Alfred where did all these bears come from?!"

"Oh, congrats you're a grandpa!" He cheers startling some of the cubs, who roll over and yawn lazily.

"Grand-pa?" He repeats slowly like he can't understand the word.

"Yup, I felt kinda bad for poor Kuma he seemed kinda lonely so I created a mate for him." Alfred says looking extremely proud of himself.

"Alfred-"

"I know, I know, I shouldn't play with bear DNA, blah blah _mad scientist_ blah blah, I get it but-."

"No Al I was going to say thank you." Matthew smiles down at him and Alfred blushes**.**


	11. Boxing

**Idk, i'm going to post another one.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Matthew growls squirming around in the box.

Alfred stares down at him trying to contain the flush that lights up his face and the arousal that Matthew is causing by squirming and grinding under him.

"Kill who?" Alfred strains to ask.

"Francis!" Matthew seethes then pauses. "Al are you okay?"

"Yeah." '_I just wish you would stop moving!'_

"Are you sure you look kinda flushed."

"Y-yeah well it's really hot in here."


	12. Traveling

**Rawr! Things and Reasons!**

* * *

"Aww~" Matthew cooed snapping more pictures of the baby polar bear as it played in the snow.

Alfred loved this, traveling around the world with Matthew taking pictures. He had almost declined the job offer from his professor until the man had told him who he would be traveling with, after that he had jumped right on the chance to be closer and alone with his long time crush.

So it was with the image of a smiling Matthew in mind that he literally yelled 'hell yeah!' and ran around campus the rest of the day with a large silly grin on his face.

Even now as he was shivering his balls off in the artic surrounded by penguins and polar bears, he still didn't regret it. The look on Matthews face wouldn't let him regret it.

"I'm totally naming this one Kumajiro!" Matthew said smiling back at Alfred.

"You can't take him home with you." Alfred laughed mussing up Matthew's hair.

"But he's adorable~" Matthew pouted playfully.

"I know." Alfred told him sympathetically. _'But you're even more adorable.'_


	13. The Lost

**Alright i want to start off by telling you that i'm gonna be gone for two weeks... My bff broke her foot {Don't ask how because i'm calling it impossible and yeah its confusing so no its better i just don't explain.}. So i might not be able to post anything for the next two weeks.**

* * *

In front of him the pale man stood clutching the pendant to his chest. Alfred hesitated lowering the gun slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked, the other man flinched at the question.

"I-… I can't tell you." The other man told him sadly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

"Because they'll kill me."

"Who will?" Alfred asked lowering the gun completely. He was startled by the look of hopelessness in the others violet eyes.

"I can't tell you that either." The other said his voice cracking.

"Please, Matthew." Alfred whispered. Matthews head snapped up startled and his eyes wide in horror.

"H-how… I thought… that they…"

"They did."

"Then how?" Matthew asks desperately.

"Arthur."

"He's alive?" Matthew breaths.

"Yes , he helped me remember."

"I never-"

"I know, you never meant to hurt any of us."

"Francis?"

"He's alive, even if Arthur grumbles about it constantly." Alfred laughed. Matthew laughed, but they soon turn to sobs.

"I don't understand, why don't you hate me?" Matthew asked between sobs. Alfred stepped forward gathering the confused man in his arms.

"Because you're our Matthew, we could never hate you."


	14. Them

**I'm Back ^-^. i got a new hat too, but thats besides the point. I got back early from my two weeks and only spent a week away. Here you are, your Monday snippet.**

Part 2 of ch.8 'Mistakes are Made'

**Them.**

The things no one speaks about anymore.

The dark things no one can name at night.

The things that hide under your bed and slither around darkened corners waiting for the right moment to strike.

A peace agreement made by the world to stop the invaders from taking over and killing everyone, thay agreed to give them someone once a month.

An agreement that was broken two years after it was put into place.

"Matthew, how could you do this?" America asked horrified.

"How could you not?!"

"Because we were at peace!"

"No we weren't Al, they were still taking people, isn't our job to protect our people, we can't just let them be eaten one at a time!"

"Matthew-"

"No Alfred, we were giving them our _people_, I'm not going to stand by and let that happen!"

"They're going to kill you Matthew!"

"Who?"

"The other nations, they're pissed." Alfred said glancing out the window. He had scheduled a meeting after their fight to try and apologize when word had reached him of a Canadian uprising in the heart of his brother's country. The other nations had come to him yelling and screaming their heads off.

"Let them come, if they are willing to put up with their people being eaten then they can die with the monsters eating them!" Matthew hissed slamming his fist onto the desk he was seated at.

"Matthew I-… they'll have to get through me to get to you." Alfred said with a grim look.

"What are you going to do?" Matthew asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Will you fight alongside me?" Matthew asked quietly. Alfred looked over at him and smiled.

"Till the end of the world bro."

"Till the end of the world Alfie." Matthew said with a smile.


	15. Story Time

**This kinda has hidden feels...**

* * *

The Prince grabbed his doubles hand and ran from the castle.

"Alfred, please stop where are we going?" Matthew asked panting.

"We're running away!" He called over his shoulder as guards rushed after them.

"Why?!"

"Because Matthew, I cannot in my right mind let you continue living as my shadow."

"Alfred you know I would do anything for you, even this."

"I know, that's why I can't let you become the sacrifice my father wants you to be." He says as they make it into the forest, turning he grabs Matthew by the shoulders and captures his lips with his own.

"I love you Mattie."

"I love you too Alfred."

"And they lived happily ever after." Alfred says resting his head on his shorter twins head.

"I like that story." Matthew mumbles sleepily, shifting closer to Alfred.

"I do too." Alfred whispers pulling the blanket tighter around his and Matthew's shoulders as they listen to their parents fighting over who would take Matthew at the end of the week when one of them finally gets up and leaves.


	16. Swing Kisses

**Haha... sorry this one is a little late... i nearly forgot it was monday.**

* * *

Alfred sat on the swing next to Matthew's. They didn't move, only sat there and stared at Arthur and Francis as they fought over who was going to play with the stuffed winged bunny.

Alfred wasn't listening to them though, no. He was more preoccupied by the cute boy sitting on the swing next to him, or more to the point, on how he wanted to kiss him.

"Just do it already!" Gilbert hissed from the swing on the other side of Alfred. Alfred looked over at him, the albino jerked his head in Matthew's direction with a wink. Blushing Alfred looked over at Matthew.

"Uh, hey Mattie?"

"Yeah Al?" Matthew questioned turning his head to look Alfred in the eyes. Alfred was going to chicken out, tell him it was nothing and turn around. He never got the chance as Matthew leaned forward and kissed him.

As they broke apart Alfred blushed and sputtered. "Wh-why?"

"I don't know… you looked like you wanted to kiss me for a while now."


	17. Two Halves Of A Whole

**Oh Gosh! haha sorry today's is so late, had a lazy day and almost forgot the internet existed.**

* * *

The snake wrapped itself around Alfred's body.

"Give me your ssssoul~" It hissed. Blood dripped down Alfred's chin as his body started to convulse.

"N-no." Alfred choked out.

"TTThen Die~"

Alfred felt his hold on the world around him slipping away. So many things flashed before his eyes, his parents, Arthur, Francis. His school, Kiku, Ivan, Yao. Matthew, his brother, pale and quiet. Matthew, who he had lost track of while running for their lives in the dark tunnels under the abandoned hospital. He hoped he was okay, and had made it out safely.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Matthew's voice echoed out, suddenly his hold on the world snapped back to him. Matthew has there kneeling with him, his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"M-Mattie?"

"Move away little magician, let me have hisss ssssoul~" The snake hissed angrily moving away from Alfred and Matthew.

"I won't let you have his soul!" Matthew growled. "It's my soul too!"


	18. Night Sky

**Monday! Have a snippet.**

* * *

Matthew ran after Alfred, who ran after the man in the mask. He had told him that it was a bad idea.

He had told him that chasing the man in the mask was going to get one of them injured.

So as he turned the corner and the gun in the man's hand went off just as Alfred moved out of the way.

And the bullet ripped through his shoulder.

He wanted to tell Alfred 'Told you so.'

Collapsing on to the ground he heard someone scream.

He realized that it was his own.

"Mattie!"

He really wanted Alfred to be quiet.

He really wanted the pain in his shoulder to stop.

He really really wanted his vision to clear, that way if he was going to die the last thing he saw clearly would be the stars shining above him.

* * *

**I think i'm coming down with something... my body hurts and my head wants to explode.**


	19. Ties, Aprons & Bear ears

**It's all my moms fault that i'm sick... god my body hurts... here have a snippet.**

* * *

It wasn't until they were at the meeting that Alfred finally realized why he should have kept out of the drinking game last night.

Walking into the room side by side with Matthew, wearing nothing but ties, aprons, and bear ears.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on them. He wasn't bothered by those ogling him. No he was bothered all the eyes that were watching Matthew's pale lean body with pure unadulterated interest.

"This is your entire fault Alfred." Matthew hisses, his face redder than Alfred has ever seen it and he's shaking slightly. For once though, Alfred agrees with him as he glares at several nations staring at his brother.

Suddenly there is a wolf whistle, before Matthew gives a little shriek. Looking over he sees France's hand on Matthew's ass and his self-control breaks. Lunging over he tackles Francis to the ground.


	20. CanCan

**Omg, I am uber sorry i'v been missing for like two weeks. My bff was down and the i was up in Bremerton with her and it got out of hand and i lost contact with the world... alright enough of my ramblings here is a snippet... in fact have two.**

* * *

Alfred really hates himself sometimes.

Currently he knows Matthew does too.

Both are on top of the table, wearing dresses and stockings… and dancing.

The other nations are watching them and laughing, whistling or just out right checking them out. But Alfred could care less about all that at the moment.

He is watching Matthew a little worried.

"Why are you so good at this?" he can't help but whisper to his brother. Matthew glares at him.

"Are you serious?!" Matthew hisses back before sending a pointed glare to his 'father'.

"… Oh." Is all he says, is all he really needs to say.


	21. Cancer

**Did you hear about those bombs in Boston? Scary shit right there. My heart goes out to all those people caught up in the explosion.**

* * *

Alfred caught the train every day at ten.

Every day he stood next to a boy his age.

They always stood back to back, Alfred playing games on his phone and Matthew reading books.

Both wore headphone listening to music.

It wasn't until they really started talking that Alfred realized they had the same taste in music.

So now when he rode the train he listened to music with Matthew before both had to part ways.

For nearly two years it was like that, back and forth from school to home, his favorite part of the day was on the train with Matthew.

One day, Matthew wasn't on the train.

It wasn't just that day, it happened for an entire week.

When Matthew finally showed up Alfred crushed him in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Alfred asked.

"I…" Matthew stops and starts to cough dryly, it's then that Alfred notices that he looks thinner, weaker, and paler.

"Something's wrong." Alfred stated instead of questioned, Matthew nods anyways.

"I was diagnosed with cancer." Matthew whispered, his bright eyes filled with tears.

Alfred nodded holding him tighter he used one hand to put a headphone in Matthew's ear. In the other he whispered.

"Don't worry Mattie, I'm here for you, I'll help you through this."


	22. UFR Unidentified Floating Romance

Matthew officially hated camping.

Make no mistake he usually loved running around the great outdoors, he had been dragged out by his best friend Alfred for 'Alien' hunting.

It sounded like fun, getting to spend time alone with Alfred. That was, until they stumbled across something that would change their lives forever.

"Mattie stop!" Alfred hissed pulling him back behind a tree.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelped stumbling backwards into Alfred's chest.

"Do you see that!?" Alfred whispered excitedly pointing to something metal hovering above the middle of a clearing.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, trying not to think too much about how warm Alfred's chest is.

"A real UFO!" He practically squealed, Matthew can feel his excited shaking, his body is buzzing. "Come on Mattie let's go check it out!"

Before Matthew can say anything else Alfred has him by the arm and is dragging him out into the clearing.

"Al I don't think this is a good idea." Matthew muttered half-heartedly knowing Alfred would probably ignore him.

As they make it into the clearing the large floating ship starts to glow.

"Alfred… this is not a good idea." Matthew tried again.

"Don't be afraid Matt, I'm sure they're friendly."

Matthew felt himself becoming lighter and he started to rise up off the ground.

"ALFRED!" Matthew panicked reaching out and grabbed Alfred's hand.

"Mattie, hold on to me, it's gonna be okay." He too was being lifted off the ground. Clutching Matthew's hand he pulled him close.

"Al I'm scared." Matthew whimpered.

"No matter what happens I want you to know that I love you." Alfred whispered in his ear.

"R-really?" Matthew asked. They are almost to the ship now and his heart is racing.

"Really." Alfred moves his head to look at Matthew's face. He wraps his arms around Matthew and pulls him into a kiss.


	23. Am I Not Enough?

**So dear readers i must leave you again for a another week or two... have to help my friend move. {Again}**

* * *

Matthew shuts the door behind him, careful not to be too loud. He had spent the night with Gilbert at the club. He was slightly tipsy, he didn't care though. He didn't care about much these days, not after finding out that his boyfriend of four years had slept with someone else.

Before he can make it passed the living room Alfred is there frowning.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew gives a quiet shriek.

"Where have you been?" Alfred asks, and Matthew can tell he's angry.

"Alfred I can explain-"

"No Matthew, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry." Matthew mumbles, and he means it. He doesn't want to disappoint Alfred, not ever.

"Mattie you don't need that guy."

"Alfred…" Matthew starts but trails off. He knows, oh how he knows.

"I love you most isn't that enough?" Alfred asks pinning Matthew to the wall.

"I'm so sorry Alfred." Matthew whispers as Alfred pulls him into a hug.

"I don't want to lose you." Alfred whispers.

**XXX Three Years Later XXX**

He moaned, writhing under the large body that pinned him to the mattress.

"A-Alfred p-please!" Whined breathless and panting, his face flushed and his eyes unfocused.

"Please what Mattie?" Alfred panted, his hips snapping forward and back in a fast rhythm.

"Faster~" He moaned his hips rising off the bed. Alfred let out a breathless laugh and sped up his pace.

"Promise me Mattie?" Alfred whispered into his ear.

"Promise what Al?"

"Promise to let me love you and never leave me behind if you move on?" Alfred panted, his voice sounded happy and smiling, but Matthew heard the serious undertones.

"Alfie, I'd never leave you behind, because I never want to lose you."

* * *

**And so i leave you with this. Until my return. **


	24. Dream painting

**I'm back and guess what?! It's Monday~**

* * *

Alfred always has the same dream.

He's painting on a wall, a giant spaceship flying over a planet. Painted on the side is the word 'America'' under the US flag. In the widow of the ship is himself; smiling and waving.

One night he looked over and noticed another little boy standing next to a polar bear cub, he too was painting. On the planet his ship is flying over the other boy has painted himself; smiling up at Alfred. Above the boy it says 'I'm Matthew'.

Alfred dips his paint brush into the yellow and paints above his ship.

'I'm Hero!'

The other boy smiles "Hello hewo." Matthew says in a small voice.

"Hi Mattfew." Alfred says grinning.

Later when Alfred is awake he will wonder who the boy was.

The next day he has new neighbors, a polite couple, but it's their son that catches Alfred's eye. A small blonde boy holding a giant toy bear is hiding behind his mother's leg.

Running over he smiles at the boy, the boy starts but comes out from behind his mother.

"Hi Mattie." Alfred greets with a grin.

"Hello hewo." Matthew whispers.

Matthew always has the same dream.

He has painted a small house on his planet for the two to share, when Alfred comes back from space. They have a pet polar bear and Alfred insists on having lilacs growing in the yard because they remind him of Matthew's eyes.


	25. Striving On (Srry it's late)

**The twins run through the street.**

**Alfred and Matthew, everyone knew that you never saw one without the other. Together the boys ran a courier service, taking letters and messages back and forth around town for people.**

** Matthew was the polite one making sure to receive and relay the massages exactly as they are told to him. Alfred is the one that makes sure Matthew gets to where he is going safely, glaring at adults and mean dogs alike to keep Matthew safe.**

**So it came as a shock one day when Alfred showed up alone to Miss Kirkland's house.**

**"Where is your brother today?" She asked after paying for her letter.**

**"He… he had to leave with my daddy." Alfred said with a slight sniffle.**

**"I'm sorry to hear that, where did they go?"**

**"Mommy says they went to heaven, but I know that even though Mattie can't be here that he would want me to continue to be the hero and help people, so I'm going to keep delivering messages." He says with determination. **


	26. Touching

**HA i got it posted before midnight. sorry this one is posted so late.**

* * *

Alfred couldn't help but stare at it.

It wasn't his fault really, that it sent such pleasure through him to touch it.

He had told Matthew not to tease him {Even if the other had no idea what he was talking about}.

It was just so enticing sprung up like that in his sleep.

The way Matthew gets red and stutters when he touches it by accident is too cute.

On days that it springs up out of nowhere Alfred has to restrain himself because he knows his brother would faint in embarrassment.

Now as he lay down on the bed, Matthew curled up in his side fast asleep, he couldn't help the urge to reach down and touch the fly away curl that sprung from his brother's mop of hair.


	27. Messenger Owls

**I FORGOT TO POST! omg i'm sorry, i posted it on Ao3 but i forgot to post it here. T-T oops.**

* * *

Matthew could only stare unamused at the giant eagle perched on Alfred's arm. The Gryffindor student had finally lost his mind Matthew guessed.

"Wait'll that stuck up Kirkland gets a load of this!" Alfred laughed petting the top of the birds head.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the rules, Al." Matthew said irritated, if Alfred got caught with that then Matthew would no doubt be dragged into it.

"You're just saying that 'cause you have a lame old owl."

It was a well-known fact that Matthew's snow white owl struck fear into the other birds. The only birds not afraid of Kumajiro were Ivan's and Alfred's owl's, though he figured that was because Alfred's was a little on the slow side and liked to try and mate with Kumajiro.

Currently Matthew's 'lame old owl' was glaring at Alfred and his 'bird' threateningly.

"Alfred… that thing looks like it wants to eat you, not deliver letters…"

"Naw, you'll see it'll totally be the best messenger bird ever!"

"JONES!" an angry English voice called across the courtyard.

"Shit!" Grabbing Matthew by his red and gold scarf Alfred pulled him along as he ran.

"ALFRED!"


	28. Uh-Oh Lasso

"Hahaha look Mattie!"

"Yeah Al… I see… I just can't believe it."

Somehow his brother had managed to lasso them both together head to foot, bodies flushed against each other.

"uh…"

Matthew didn't like that sound.

"Uh-oh."

Not one bit.

"What Alfred?"

"I can't get free."

"Where's papa?"

"He went to work, and dad is out book shopping."

"So we're stuck?"

"Yup."

Matthew sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	29. Okay? Okay

**Sorry this one is late.**  
** I've been so sick this week i could barely move or breath, but i'm better-ish now so i can do some of the stuff i enjoy doing and i'm not stuck writhing in pain and agony. ^-^**

**He didn't meant to end up getting hurt, he had just wanted to have a good time with Matthew. after fighting with a man that was harassing Matthew at a party Alfred still wouldn't change a thing... well maybe one thing...**

* * *

Alfred took Matthew's hand in his own and started to drag him away from the building.

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" Alfred asked when he noticed the way Matthew was eyeing the bandages guiltily.

"But Al-"

"Nope, no but's, I was the one that dragged you out there it's my fault that guy was a freak."

"Al if I had just handled it on my own-"

"Mattie he was giving you the creep eye, I wasn't going to let you face that alone."

"But he attacked you!" Matthew hissed as they rounded the corner of the building.

"Stop Matthew!" Alfred snapped, startling Matthew. It was quiet for a few minutes before Matthew spoke again; subdued.

"Sorry…"

Alfred sighed, stopping and turning to face him he held Matthew's hand tighter.

"I chose to step in Mattie, I knew you could handle that guy but I _wanted_ to be your hero, so don't feel bad… okay?"

"…Okay."


	30. Hockey Season

**Sorry about last week, i was up near Seattle helping my bff comfort her mother who had her engagement broken by some dick that can't make up his damn mind {sorry a little protective of my soul sisters mother} he's giving her the 'i still love you but i have a feeling this wont work out' speech. uhg. anyway...**

* * *

Alfred knew immediately that it was hockey season.

Every nation in the room was staring at the late comer in a mix of shock and admiration.

Matthew had a beard; Alfred knew for a fact that he only grew a beard when hockey season started, in fact sometimes he and Sweden would join him. Russia wasn't allowed to after the last time, no one knew what to call it but it had been terrifying, Russia and beard were now forbidden words to use in the same sentence.

"…You look like France." England sputtered. Matthew frowned; Alfred subtly scooted away from England. Hockey season was not a good time to make Matthew angry.

"You would know wouldn't you Angleterre." Matthew said with a lewd grin. England dropped his tea, France was out of his chair laughing and looking so proud.

Alfred just sighed; he should be used to this by now.


	31. Paint it with love

**So i would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I am camping next week and i have been busy getting ready, also I've been sick again, the heat is really not my friend, i can play in the snow in shorts and a tank top but as soon as the sun gets me I'm sick.**

**i hatted knowing that i hadn't updated in forever, so i had some time today and dedicated it to updating stuff and writing more to my many wips.**

* * *

**During the movie 'Paint it White'**

**{loved this movie}**

* * *

**Alfred was in a panic, it had been hours and he still had no word from his brother. He didn't know if he had been changed or not and was just starting to form a plan to sneak away and check himself when his phone rang.**

**"Matthew where have you been?!"**

**"Al calm down."**

**"I can't I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours, I was so scared."**

**"I'm fine Al, I was visiting Cuba when it happened, from there we headed over to Switzerland, what about you?"**

**"I'm working with some of the others, we're planning to fix this."**

**"What do you mean 'fix this' Al what are you guys planning?"**

**"I can't tell you over the phone bro."**

**"I understand, do you want me to meet up with you?"**

**"No, I think we have it covered, just… stay there." Alfred didn't want to admit that he had no idea if this plan was going to work, if it didn't he wanted Matthew somewhere safe.**

**"Are you sure Al?" Matthew asked over the phone.**

**"Yeah I want you to go hang out with Cuba and help people till this thing is over."**

**"But I could help you guys there more."**

**"Mattie please." Alfred whispered.**

**"Okay Alfie… just be careful, promise?" Matthew said with a slight pleading tone in his voice.**

**"I promise."**


	32. Civil war

**The CSA never had a separate body. America just had a split personality during the Civil war.**

**He is also terrified it might happen again because he can still hear the confederacy sometimes.**

**{Saw this on some art somewhere and had to write a thing}**

* * *

**Alfred sat locked in his room. He could hear the confederacy whispering in the back of his mind. **

**He couldn't run from it. The other nations didn't understand, they thought that there had been an actual living breathing personification of the confederacy; they didn't realize that it was just a voice in Alfred's head.**

**The whispering had started three hours ago, when he realized what was going on he hid himself away.**

**"Alfred?" He heard Matthew call from outside the door.**

**_'No he shouldn't be here!' _****Alfred thought distressed.**

**_'Let him come in, I can show that boy what I should have shown him all those years ago.'_**

**Alfred felt sick at the memories that flooded his mind.**

**March 1861. Matthew is visiting due to Lincoln's Inauguration; he comes down every time a new president is elected. This time though Alfred had been trying to spend as little time around him as possible.**

**"Alfie why do you keep avoiding me, did I do something wrong?" Matthew asked after cornering Alfred in the kitchen.**

**"N-no it's just-"**

**_'He's one of them, he should go back to where he belongs, he didn't want to be part of this nation.'_**

**"Just?"**

**"Just that I haven't really felt good and I didn't want to get you sick." Alfred knew he should have thought up something else as soon as Matthews face went from hurt to worry.**

**"Alfie if you're sick you need to be in bed." He fussed shooing Alfred up the set of stairs toward his room.**

**_'Somewhere quiet where I can show him what it really means to be enslaved.'_**

**Alfred jerked away from Matthews touch and flopped down on his bed, not caring that he was still in his suit.**

**"What's really wrong Al, you're not sick, it's something else." Matthew said standing with his arms crossed and a confused frown in his face from across the room.**

**"Mattie, please don't ask." Alfred could feel his control slipping on the confederacy; he couldn't allow that to happen while Matthew was here.**

**"I want to help you Alfred, please let me." Matthew begged stepping closer to the bed and leaning down so he could look Alfred in the eyes. Alfred felt his control snap and he lashed out grabbing Matthew by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. Rolling on top of him and pinning him down Alfred glared.**

**"Al?" Matthew whimpered, confused and frightened by his brother's sudden change in attitude. **

**"He tried to avoid ya lad, but you make things a tad hard when you go through so much trouble to take care of him, just like a true union lover." Alfred spat and that's when Matthew understood what was going on.**

**"You need to stop this, your only hurting you both." Matthew said calmly.**

**"Really, I know you're a part of that Underground Railroad, or whatever it is they're calling that ridiculous crap."**

**Matthew froze.**

**"That's right, I know this, but England doesn't… what would he say if he knew his little colony was secretly aiding the union without his knowledge."**

**"It doesn't matter." Matthew whispered, but inside he was frightened.**

**"Oh, you say that, but I can see it in your eyes, you're scared."**

**"So are you." Matthew looks at him with a small smirk.**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Because you're going to lose this war and you know it."**

**Later when Alfred wakes up after his blackout he is shocked to see Matthew sleeping beside him. He notices to his horror a large bruise covering his left cheek. He freaks out; grabbing Matthew by the shoulders he shakes him awake.**

**"W-WHAT?!"**

**"What happened?!" Alfred demanded in a cold voice refusing to break his gaze on the bruise. "I hit you didn't i?"**

**"****_He_**** hit me."**

**"Why?"**

**"I told him something he didn't want to hear."**

**"Is that all he did?" Alfred asked in a quiet voice. Matthew placed his hand under his chin and lifted his head so they were looking into each other's eyes.**

**"That's all he did, so I don't want you beating yourself up over it."**

**"You shouldn't stay here."**

**"I'm going to stay until you feel better."**

**Present Day.**

**Alfred is so caught up in his past he doesn't notice that Matthew has picked the lock and is now sitting next to him until he wraps his arms around Alfred's waist.**

**"M-Mattie… you shouldn't be here." He whispers.**

**"I'm going to stay until you feel better."**


	33. School

**So sorry for the oober delay. Been busy lately, trying to earn enough money to take my sister to the beach for the first time.**

* * *

**Alfred sat in the back of the classroom grinning from ear to ear. He loved when he got to go to normal human schools with the rest of his people. He only got to go rarely and even then he had to keep a low profile. **

**He loved listening to the physics and history lessons, sometimes when he could convince Matthew to come with him they would sit in the back of the classroom and troll the teacher.**

**Matthew slumped next to him, coffee sitting next to his head as he snored away. Matthew wasn't a morning person so when they came to school together it took every trick Alfred knew to get his brother out of bed. It was fun watching Matthew interact with his people, the slow trolling and the slight flirting always captivated Alfred's attention.**

**There were some topics Alfred wasn't fond of sitting through. The revolution was painful to listen to, the depression and the world wars, Matthew always snickered at the cold war. **

**"If only they knew it was all started over a drinking game." He would whisper in Alfred's ear.**


	34. Scars

**Sorry I've been away for so long, busy busy busy with life ya'know. **

* * *

{I notice I end a lot of France's lines with ~. I think he just deserves his own squiggly punctuation.}

Alfred didn't mean to do it, dumping his soda down the front of Matthew's shirt was an accident. Unfortunately accidents sometimes bring up bad memories.

"I'm sorry Mattie!" Alfred says pulling his brothers shirt up over his head.

"A-Alfred what are you doing?!" Matthew whispers harshly, his face is red and he refuses to look at anything other than Alfred's face. The nations in the room all giggled and a few even whistled (France).

"Duh Mattie, I'm taking off your shirt, it's all wet." Alfred sighs dropping his brother's shirt on the ground and begun talking off his own.

"Alfred please don't do this~" Matthew whines quietly, sometimes he wished he had a normal brother. Then again, he figures that his life wouldn't be as fun. Before Matthew could take the shirt from his outstretched hand it was plucked up by France in a fit of lewd giggling.

"Papa!" Matthew sighs.

"I think the world would benefit from you two sitting in this meeting shirtless." He says in way of explanation.

"What are those?" Italy asks politely, pointing to the matching scars on both boys chests.

Matthew looks over at Alfred's face and sees his eyes clouded with dark memories, Alfred reaches up and covers the scar across his heart with his hand.

"We had an argument a long time ago; we don't like to talk about it… because sometimes it hurts to remember." Matthew says taking his brothers hand and squeezing it.


	35. Alfred Doesn't Play Anymore

**"Alfred doesn't play hockey with Matthew anymore because he's afraid of the monster his brother becomes on the ice."**

**~Source Unknown ( i tried and tried to find the person that drew the pic, and put the quote on it, but i couldn't. If you know, plz tell me.)**

* * *

Alfred watched as Matthew slammed Russia into the wall; before he laughed and skated away.

Alfred didn't play hockey with Matthew personally anymore. He didn't like to see the darkness that clouded Matthew's bright eyes when his feet touched the ice while he had a hockey stick in his hand. He didn't like to see the monster that hid behind the calm polite façade. The way something in his face seemed to crack apart.

It reminded him too much of the monster that hid in himself, of the monster that he nearly made his brother into.

He had wanted to protect his brother; in the end he almost broke him. He stopped playing, started watching closely in case his brother would ever need him to help hold back the monster.

And if he ever saw that careful mask of calm on his brothers face crack every time one of the other nations ignored him because he was too polite to be heard, he never said anything he just waited till after a meeting to take his brother out to the hockey rink and let him get it out of his system and repair the mask he held onto tightly.

He can see it in his brothers eyes every time Matthew has had a bad day. That Matthew is afraid of his own power, because Matthew knows that if he falls he'll take the world with him.

Alfred is always there when Matthew needs him, because Alfred loves his brother and if he had to make a choice between his brother and the world…

He would choose Matthew, and they would destroy the world together.


End file.
